Change in Fate (REPOST WITH MINIOR REWRITTING)
by 123writer
Summary: Rewrite on the 3rd season picking up with the disappearance of the Seaquest with one minor twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: She can't be really gone.**

 **2022:**

Two weeks. It had already been two weeks since her world was completely destroyed. Dr. Kristin Westphalen looked in the mirror trying to straighten out her auburn hair. She sighed at her reflection as she set down the comb. Maybe Katie would be able to help her look presentable. The memorial service was today. She wasn't ready. She looked down at her left hand at the beautiful solitaire on her ring finger. Kristin thought about the day Nathan Bridger had given it to her. The day he finally had asked her to be his wife she had been so happy. If she only knew then that in less than a month she would be attending the memorial service for the only man she ever loved. There was so much left unsaid. She thought about the day she had left for the conference 3 weeks ago. She was only going to be gone a week. She rushed off just giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek in a hurry to do something that seemed so important at the time but meant nothing now. What she wouldn't give to have those last few moments back. Kristin hadn't even noticed the tears start to fall until Katie handed her a tissue.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, tears threatening her own crystal blue eyes. Captain Katherine Hitchcock had served proudly one the Seaquest's first tour. She counted its crew to be some of her closest friends. As hard as it was to accept that they were really all gone, Katie knew she had to be strong. Kristin hadn't taken the loss of the captain well or Lucas for that matter and Lt. Benjamin Krieg was all but inconsolable at the loss of his young friend. She had to keep it together for them and even if she wouldn't admit it for herself too.

"I'll be alright," Kristin replied composing herself once more, "Do you think you could help me do something with this hair? I should think they'll have me committed if I walk in there looking like a loon."

Katie smiled at the jest as she picked up the brush and helped Kristin with her hair. A few moments later there was a small knock on the door and in walked Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg. Katie couldn't help but notice how much he had aged in the last two weeks. He still had his patented crooked smile but the spark in his eyes was gone. Ben Krieg had joined every search party he was allowed to and a few he wasn't but, no one had the heart to reprimand the Lieutenant. He didn't have family and he had lost his best friend. Sure, it was a teenager but, Lucas filled a void in Ben. Katie knew the pair had been spending shore leaves together and had even talked about getting an apartment together. She had often commented to Ben that he needed to mature but, she never meant it. She knew where other people saw Ben as a brother figure to Lucas, he saw a father. He was the boy's protector and he had failed. Not that it was in his control but, the feeling was still the same.

"Ladies," Ben said with a wry smile and a nod, " I pulled the car around. Secretary General Noyce sent the tickets to the service. It looks like we'll be seated together."

"That was thoughtful of him," Kristin smiled as she grabbed her belongings, "I had heard seating was going to be done in a lottery forum."

"Yeah, it was but they decided to just seat families together and seat people by the rank of their relatives." Ben looked down, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well, no time like the present I suppose," Kristin exited the room with Ben and Katie following right behind her.

The memorial service was a huge media event. The flag ship of the UEO, gone without a trace, all hands loss save for a few science officers who were unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the Atlantic with absolutely no explanation as to why other than they were order to evacuate by the Captain. Kristin walked quickly down the path shielded on each side by Ben and Katie. She felt a tug on her back and turned to see Manilow Crocker shielding her back from photographers. Once inside Katie went to find Noyce to see if there were any new developments in the search. While Ben excused himself to have a word with William Shan, a security chief on the first tour of the Seaquest, Crocker escorted the Doctor to her seat. The stage was full of flowers with a large memorial with the names of all hands lost imbedded in marble.

"Thank you for your help back there, Chief," she said as she reached her seat.

Chief Crocker nodded, "It was the least I could do, for you, for him," the old seaman looked down at a watch given to him by Captain Bridger at the end of his last tour, " I just can't believe he's really gone."

"I know," Kristin said trying once again to keep her composure, " I just wish I knew what happened. Nathan sent away most of the science staff, he knew there was trouble. But he couldn't have thought that this would be the end. He would have never allowed Lucas to stay."

"You're right about that Doc, but short of prying that boy away with a crow bar you know as well as I do, he couldn't have forced that kid off if he put his mind to staying."

Kristin smiled slightly at the quip as she remembered the teenagers resolve. It was true. Lucas would have never left the Seaquest in trouble if he thought he could help. As she sat waiting for the service to begin Kristin began scanning the room for familiar faces. Directly behind her said a man of obvious Hispanic descent. As she studied the rest of the row she realized this was the family of Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz. He had often mentions his four beautiful sisters who threatened to give him grey hairs with their dating antics. She looked back at the patriarch of the family she realized how much Miguel looked like his father. The men both had the same deep brown eyes that on Ortiz always seemed to sparkle. To the other side of this man sat his wife who was huddled together with another woman, obviously of no relation. It took Kristin a moment to place what they were doing but when she realized it almost brought her to tears. The two women sat behind her praying the rosary. It only took a moment for Kristin to realize the other woman was the mother of communications officer, Timothy O'Neill. She smiled to herself wondering if the two women who were comforting one another in death knew how much their boys had meant to eachother in life.

The service was beautiful. Secretary General Noyce gave a beautiful speech about the crew and the family that they had formed together. He spoke of how there was no finer crew in the UEO fleet than that of the Seaquest and of the great loss this was to mankind. As the service wound down they reached the most difficult part for everyone, the reading of names. One by one each name was read followed by their title and birth date as a family member stood and placed a rose on the memorial. Occasionally there was no one to place the rose and Noyce would stand and do it himself in honor of the fallen. Kristin wondered how anyone could miss their son or daughters memorial but, then resigned to it having been a financial or health problem preventing some families. Surely no one was that callous. Until of course she heard it.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, Chief Computer Analyst, December 23, 2004."

Kristin froze. She realized no one was getting up, could his father really have skipped his own son's memorial. Who was she kidding of course he could. Before she could move she felt Benjamin Krieg help her up from his seat. She looked at him surprised before he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"We'll do this together; he'd want it that way anyhow. We're his family."

Kristin nodded taking Katie and Ben's hands as they approached the memorial. Bill Noyce nodded his approval obviously pushing aside his anger towards Dr. Wolencazak. The trio was surprised to be met at the stairs by Chief Shan, Chief Crocker, Dr. Joshua Levin, and a hand full of other crew members who had all rushed to the stage realizing what had happened. Kristin smiled as they group placed roses on the memorial in honor of the boy. If nothing else it was a tribute to the lives the teenager had touched through his selflessness on board the Seaquest. After the group returned to their seats a few more names were read before Kristin heard it. The name she had been dreading.

"Nathan Hale Bridger, Captain…."

Kristin watched as eyes were drawn to the back of the room. Approaching the stage was a handsome young man in full UEO dress uniform. Kristin couldn't place him but he looked familiar somehow. He reminded her of Nathan, suddenly it hit here. Could it be? Her un asked question was answered before she could react when she heard the shocked Lieutenant next to her speak.

"Bobby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

2022

The service had been over an hour and she still couldn't bring herself to approach him. Kristin just stood staring at the young man. She had so many questions none of which she trusted herself to attempt asking. So, she just stood there and watched as Ben Krieg talked animatedly to his old friend. How could a son do that to his father? How could he just let his father think he was dead? Had he known his mother had passed and done nothing? What brought him out now? Kristin stood and watched as Ben waved the young Bridger away and walk back towards the spot where she and Katie had been standing. Before she could speak Katie began to ask her former husband the most obvious question on everyone's mind.

"Where the hell has he been?"

Ben shook his head and shrugged, "I couldn't get much out of him. Apparently, he's working for section 7. He said his mission will be over soon but, until it is, everything is classified."

"Classified?" Kristin couldn't had the disgust in his voice,"His father died blaming himself for a death that never happened and all he has to say is it's classified?"

Lieutenant Krieg looked down and looked back up to reveal tears welling up in his eyes, "I know. I don't know what to say. I hardly knew what to say to him and it's selfish of me, Doc, but I don't want to lose another friend. I lost Bobby once before and it hurt so much, and now Lucas, I can't even describe what it felt like to watch someone I thought was dead walk in to the room, someone I mourned for, someone who looked at me like I was an insane stranger just now."

Kristin immediately felt sympathy for the man. He was right there was no way she could even begin to guess how he felt right now. Katie took the pause as a chance to try and lighten the mood.

"Okay guys, how about we put this aside for now and meet everyone for dinner, Okay?"

Captain Hitchcock had spoken to every old crew member she could find during the service and invited them all to dinner. Most had turned her down but she was able to convince most of the old gang to come to dinner. She had even invited Secretary General Noyce who said he would, of course, attend. When they arrived at the restaurant off base the mood was warm and welcoming but, still somber. Bill Noyce was already seated at the table across from Manilow Crocker discussing an old Prank they had played in the Naval Academy with the help of Nathan Bridger. Chief William Shan sat next to Crocker and Dr. Joshua Levin listening to the story being recounted by the older men. Kristin smiled at the group. She was happy they had all decided to spend dinner together.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Kristin said coyly, "This sounds like a rather interesting story."

The two older men blushed deciding they really couldn't continue the story with ladies present they decided it best to just laugh it off.

As the night wore on the group laughed and told stories about the Seaquest and its lost crew. Ben Krieg was in the middle of a rather animated story about Lucas and he's escapades on the boat, specifically the time that they tried to borrow a bottle of whiskey from Crocker's room when Katie noticed Kristin's distant look.

"Are you alright?," Katie asked leaning over to the woman.

"No," Kristin replied trying to hide the crack in his voice, "No I'm not. I'm angry. I've lost my family, I thought this dinner was a good idea but, perhaps I'm just not ready. I'm still so angry. Not with Nathan or Lucas or even the UEO."

"Is this about Robert?", Katie's blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Yes, well not just Robert. I'm angry that something that was so important to me meant so little to the people that it should of mattered most to," Kristin said looking up at the table to be sure no one had noticed her slight outburst. When she was satisfied that they were all still wrapped up in Ben's story she continued, "What could be so important that you allow your parents to think you're dead? Nathan died blaming himself for Robert's death. He died thinking he killed his son and now he just walks back in from the darkness and says it's classified? I suppose I should be grateful he even bothered to show up. Dr. Wolenczak that no good arrogant bastard couldn't even be bothered to show up to his own son's memorial. He probably hasn't even opened the damn message telling him the Seaquest disappeared yet. How can people that meant so much to me mean so little to the people that mattered most to them?"

"I know what you mean," Katie said with a sigh, " I wish I could say I understand it but, I do know what you mean."

Suddenly the table was interrupted by a young Lieutenant being ushered to the table by the waiter. The younger balding Lieutenant stood stiffly and saluted both Katie and Bill Noyce before he spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Secretary; I have some news for you."

"Damn it Oliver, " Noyce said angrily, "This better be important. I asked not to be disturbed."

"It is sir, its about the Seaquest, we've found a," Lieutenant Oliver Hudson paused looking around the table.'

"Well, son out with it what did you find?"

"Well, sir it's classified."

"I assure you Lieutenant, you can speak freely here now out with it," Noyce replied his patients wearing thin.

"We found a life raft sir."

"That's not exactly breaking news, they've found several life rafts Lieutenant. The science staffers who were rescued admitted they lost several simply because they forgot to tie them down."

Lieutenant Oliver Hudson cleared his throat knowing he may very well be about to end his military carry with his next words.

"For give me Mr. Secretary but, if you would just shut up I could explain to you that we've found someone in a life raft."

"What did you just say to me?" Noyce almost barked as Kristin stood up quickly ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Forget what he said, Who!? Who did you find?" Kristin pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am but,-"

Noyce raised his hand to Hudson's reply, " I wouldn't tell her it's classified if I were you Lieutenant. Now I want a name and I want it now."

"Lucas Wol-Wol—," the lieutenant didn't even need to finish the name. Judging by the reaction from the table they all knew who he was  
referring too.

Kristin immediately burst in to tears as she heard the name. Could he really be alive? She shook her head back into focus as Katie put her arm around her as she heard the questions swirling around the room.

"Is he okay?" Ben asked pleading with his voice already standing ready to bolt through the door.

"Where is he?" Shan chimed in from his seat quickly collecting his jacket.

"Can we see him? Crocker asked as he helped Katie stand the still shocked Kristin up from her seat.

Bill Noyce raised his hands effectively silencing the room, " Well lieutenant, you've heard the questions, how about some answers, please?"

The Lieutenant looked sheepishly at Bill Noyce, " Sir, his next of kin hasn't even been notified yet."

Sec. Gen. Noyce looked at the young man. He knew he was just trying to do his job by the book like a good solider he took a deep breath regaining his composure, "Son, I assure you this group of people are more family to that boy than Dr. Wolenczak. Lucas would ask for any one at this table long before he would ever ask for his father. You can consider his next of kin notified. Now how is the boy and where can we see him?"

"He's about an hour out from the naval hospital in Cape Quest. I don't know much about his condition other than he is stable, sir."

"Good, thank you Lieutenant," Noyce replied standing from the table turning to the group, "Well, you heard the man, let's go boys and girls we have a place to be and a person to see."

The group quickly finished gathering their belongings. Ben Krieg having to double back quickly picking up Kristin's purse and coat from under her seat as he stood he quickly picked up the bill from the table and handed it to the still stunned lieutenant , "Here, take care of this for me, would ya?"

Before the Lieutenant could respond Krieg was gone and there he was left holding the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This Chapter jumps ahead the time period this story actually takes place in. We are now 10 years later just before the return of the Seaquest.

Chapter 3: It's not time for another good bye.

Captain Benjamin Krieg tapped his fingers annoyed against the back of his chair as he stood on the bridge of the Seafreedom. He had been waiting over 20 minutes for his second in command to arrive and take over the bridge. The captain once again checked his watch and ran his hand through his dark hair. The fact that his second in command was one of his closest friends usually wasn't a problem but, occasionally he did have to admit that his commander did take advantage of the relationship. This was one of those occasions.

"Collins,"Krieg called out turning to his communications officer, "Would you please contact the commander again and ask him if he plans on joining our little party?"

"Aye sir," Collins replied nervously as he punched up the correct keys and began paging the commander for the 4th time in the last half hour. Ben smiled at his young communications officer. He wondered to himself if all communications officers were programed to have the personality of his lost friend Tim O'neill. Suddenly Ben heard a familiar laugh coming through the clam doors. He turned to see a young blonde officer enter the bridge smiling from ear to ear.

"Something funny Wolenczak?" Ben eyed his friend cautiously.

"No, I uh, just came to see how long it would take the Commander to get here," Lucas smirked as he leaned against the moonpool.

Captain Ben Krieg recognized the blonde's wry grin and knew what ever was keeping his commander was no fault of his own.

"Alright, genius, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Lucas smiled trying to look innocent," I told him to stop using my shampoo."

Suddenly a very angry very blue haired Commander Robert Bridger stepped on to the bridge.

"Wolenczak! I oughta keel haul you!"

The bridge erupted in laughter. Ben looked around at the smiling faces of his crew. They all needed a good laugh and he was glad it wasn't as his expense. The war with Macronesia had been long and hard but, it was finally starting to die down. Another peace treaty had been signed and so far it looked as though this one would hold. It had been over 48 hours since anyone had approached the boarders. Suddenly his sensory officer raised an alarm.

"Captain, 3 Macronesian fighters approaching the boarder, fast."

"Damn it," Krieg mutterd, " Collins, try to raise them. Now! Remind them we have a peace treaty would ya! If they don't respond, hail Admiral Hitchcock."

Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak turned to his two commanding officers, "Looks like the keelhauling will have to wait, Bobby. I'll be wet in 3."

"Alright kid, becareful," Krieg said as Lucas ran off the bridge. Ben hated that his third in command was also his best fighter pilot. He was pretty sure he held his breath every time he got in the water. He turned to see the face of his ex-wife now Admiral Katherine Hitchcock.

"What's going on down there, Captain?"

"We've got 3 coming up on the border fast. I have fighters ready to drop if we have permission to engage."

Katie closed her eyes and pinched her forehead in frustration.

"Permission granted but only if they cross the border and continue. I take it they're not answering the hails?"

"Right, we keep on knocking but, they're playing like nobody's home."

"Damn, I'll send Hudson and the Chaser your way. I'll be in touch as soon as I get in touch with Macronesia and find out what the hell is going on," Katie looked furious as she cut the link. Ben remembered the times he had caused that look in her eyes. Whoever she was going to call was about to be in a world of hurt.

"Captain, I have Wolenczak for you," Collins interrupted.

"Fine put him through," Ben said as he approached the communications station," Lt. Cmdr. We have authorization to engage but only once they've entered in to UEO waters got it? If they go down, they have to go down on our side of the borders."

"Aye sir, we'll hang back until they make a move."

"Good, and Lucas, try not to damage the mini sub too much this time okay?"

"Aye sir"

Captain Krieg turned towards the sensory station as he was approached by his second in command.

"Captain, sir, we don't even know if they're going to attack. They've done this before. You can leave for your cabin, I'll keep you up to date on what's going on," Cmdr. Robert Bridger said trying to be respectful of his friend. He knew the odds of Ben handing over command with a dog fight in the wings was slim to none especially when Lucas was involved but, he also knew his old friend well enough to tell the man was tired.

"I'm alright, Bobby, let's just get this out of the way then I'll get out of your hair."

"Captain, they're coming out firing, sir," Called out the sensory chief.

"Prepare counters."

"Sir, they're not firing at us. They're firing at the Lt. Cmdr. and his fleet."

"Damn it, how are they doing?"

"Avoiding all shots as of now,sir."

"They hit anyone yet?"

"No sir, they're not even firing. The Macronesians are staying on their side of the border."

"Damn it, get me Katie now!"

Suddenly the rather annoyed face of Katherine Hitchcock appeared on the forward screen.

"Ben, I told you I would keep you up to date as soon as I know something I'll let you know."

"With all due respect, Admiral, I need permission to fire, and I need it now. They're not crossing the borders but their shots certainly are." Ben knew Katie would disapprove of the inflection he placed on her title but he needed results and he needed them now. Before Katie could respond a loud crash was heard over the sensory station speakers.

"Captain, we have 2 of our fighters hit," the sensory chief paused swallowing hard before he continued," Lt. Freddrick's and Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak, sir. I have traces of one ejection but I can't tell who. There's not much left of either sub."

Katie's eyes froze, this was an act of war, the treaty would now be null and void again.

"Captain, you have my permission to fire."

"It's a little late now isn't it Katie?" Ben glared at his former wife for a moment before turning to his second in command. "Commander I want rescue in the water two minutes ago got me? If someone really did have time to eject, I want them back here now!"

"Aye, sir," Robert said before turning and running out of the bridge followed by a few other members of the rescue party.

"Collins, open all channels I want everyone to hear me loud and clear."

As the young communications officers opened all the Channels Ben closed his eyes and for the first time in years, he prayed. He prayed that his sensory chef was right and someone had survived. He prayed that they found them in time. He also prayed all be it selfish that it had be Lucas who had ejected in time. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. For real this time. He was pulled from his thoughts and prayers by his communications officer's words.

"We're ready sir."

Ben took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was going to be one of those defining moments in life that you never forget.

"Attention all vessels with in the sound of my voice, this is Captain Benjamin Krieg of the UEO vessel the Seafreedom. The Macronesian Alliance has now broken the peace treaty by firing upon and destroying two subs in UEO waters. If you are within the sound of my voice we ask that you clear the area immediately. Attention Macronesian fighter subs, encroaching the UEO border and firing unprovoked upon UEO vessels has been considered an act of war. I am prepared to accept your full and unconditional surrender; if you do not surrender you will be fired upon."

Silence, Ben knew of course it wouldn't have been that easy but, there was always hope. He signaled for the channels to be closed with a noddle as he walked over to his weapons station.

"Targeting."

"Aye sir, targets locked," the young ensign replied.

"Flood tubes 1,2,5, and 6"

"Aye sir, tubes flooded."

Just as the captain was about to give the command to fire he heard the communication station come to life. He turned to face Collins.

"Are they surending or what?"

"No, sir," Collins looked sorrowful as he continued,"that was the commander. They found the pod, it's jammed and they can't get it open but, they know from the number's it's J.J. sir and judging by its condition she likely didn't survive."

Ben looked down fighting back tears as he mumbled a string of swears under his breath he turned back to the weapons station. The captain walked over to the young ensign and gestured for the man to move to the side as he pressed the corresponding buttons on the panel firing all four torpedoes. He quietly said to himself, "Fire."

Silence filled the bridge as the 4 torpedoes could be heard hitting their mark. There was nothing to be said. Not only had the war began anew but, they had all certainly lost one dear friend and from what they had just heard most likely two.


End file.
